


Little Fireflies

by Foxalora (DefiFox)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Dorky Akali, F/F, Fluffy, Sweet, probably just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/Foxalora
Summary: Kai'sa has been working for hours on end when her girlfriend pays her a surprise visit.
Relationships: Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Little Fireflies

The pinks of the sky peeking through the window don’t really get her attention until someone swings open the door, unapologetically ripping Kai’sa from her work. A cold gust of wind sweeps through the entrance hall of the Firefly Collective, making the curtains rustle and the cheap but classy chandelier swings softly, warping strange shadows over the desk she’s been working at for- how long, again?

With a tired sigh Kai’sa averts her eyes from the plethora of papers before her and stretches her sore hand before glancing at the clock behind her. It’s only 04.15 am. What could bring someone here at this hour?

Glancing up, her heart almost stops. “I must’ve worked too long, I think I’m starting to hallucinate.” She rises from her work, feeling a jaw-breaking smile break through on her face. “What are you doing here, Kali?”

Akali’s silhouette moves from the doorway, the door slamming shut behind her. The soft lighting illuminates her rosy cheeks and roughed up hair, streaks of blond mixed with black, a fresh change from the old monotone silvery blond. She takes her time struggling to get off her face mask without dropping it in the process, which earns her a lot of giggles from a possibly very sleep deprived, overly caffeinated Kai’sa. “I had to come visit you before we started recording. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you dance, or seen you at all, really! Did you miss me?” she asks cheerily, spreading her arms wide.

Kai’sa only knows one way to answer and hide the blush on her cheeks simultaneously; with near inhuman speed she rushes to her girlfriend, embracing her in a tight hug. The black down jacket Akali is wearing is cool to Kai’sa’s bare arms. Oh, how she’s missed this. Just getting to smell that trademark expensive cologne again sends her mind flying through clouds. “Of course I missed you, ae-in. I’m glad you’re here,” she murmurs into the crook of her girl’s neck.

Ah, her girl. After all her travels, discoveries and disaster dates, there’s finally someone there to catch her when she stumbles and falls out of her rhythm. Akali will kiss all her problems away, even if she does so with an indulgent smirk and occasionally subpar life advice. And really, what more could she ask for? She has the sweetest, dorkiest girlfriend who’s always there for her.

Akali giggles as she ruffles up Kai’sa’s hair before grabbing her by the shoulders to look her up and down. “You look tired, gong-ju-nim. Have you slept at all?” Her brown eyes narrow with genuine concern, a look that Kai’sa has gotten increasingly used to, despite it being very much out of character for the public, cool and collected persona of Akali.

Averting her eyes tells her girlfriend enough. “I may have pulled a bit of an all-nighter,” Kai’sa admits with a small voice. It’s something she’s been used to doing from her childhood - the days would be packed with activities and practice, and homework and studies had their place in the late hours of the night, under the gentle moon. She’s never managed to get rid of that habit. Before Akali, it was never even considered a bad thing in her mind. Just something she did, like stretching at seven in the morning and then going to get an iced coffee with vanilla syrup and honey. The baristas- and everyone else in her life, really, never do much to hide their judgement of her choice of drink.

Admittedly, it doesn’t often get this late. Usually she’s in bed by 2 am at the latest, so she can be up and ready for the day a few hours later. It’s just that, since the last virtual meeting of K/DA, where they went through their new EP, who would have to do what and when, everything has felt so rushed. The first version of the lyrics and instrumentals of her solo song are supposed to be all done by next week and the truth is that, even after managing to convince both Ahri, Evelynn and their producer that she could do it, Kai’sa is terrified. Terrified of what will happen if she messes up.

“Hey. Earth to Kai’sa. Are you with me?” The feeling of Akali gently shaking her shoulders brings her back to earth, though the clouds in her head don’t quite dissipate.

Kai’sa nods, placing a hand on Akali’s. A small smile plays on her lips despite the occupations of her mind. How could it not? Akali is here, and everything gets brighter when she’s around to criticize and play. “I’m alright,” she says eventually, her hand playing with Akali’s. “Just.. the deadline is coming up, you know?”

“Oh,” Akali murmurs as it dawns on her. “You know you’ve got nothing to worry about, right? We’re all right here for you to help if you need it. Besides, you’re amazing either way!” Taking hold of Kai’sa’s hands, she swings them gently. “Why don’t you take a break now so we can go up to your apartment and you can get some rest, okay? Then when you wake up and look a bit less like an unfairly adorable raccoon, you can show me what you’ve been working on.”

Kai’sa hesitates. “I’m not finished yet. And I have to be up in three hours anyway. There’s this girl coming for a private lesson at 7:30, and before that I want to stretch, and maybe eat something, too- it’s all so much. Wouldn’t it be better if I just kept going now?” Her pleading eyes find Akali’s, whose gaze is stern and unrelenting.

“Nope,” she says, popping the ‘p’ loudly. Her hand sneaks up to pat Kai’sa’s cheek lovingly. “Come on, take me to your bed already. We can take a nap and then you can get back to whatever it is that’s more important than me.” With a teasing wink she sets off towards the stairs, pulling her girlfriend along with her.

Kai’sa follows. In all honesty, she’s way too tired to protest any more. The idea of taking a nap up in her bed, surrounded by clean linen and heavy pillows, does sound very alluring, especially with Akali in the picture, who’ll cuddle up against her chest and snore adorably in her sleep.

They rush up the stairs and into Kai’sa’s apartment. By now, the entire interior glows with soft morning light, coming through the windows on the eastside of the apartment. Akali drops her bag and jacket on the couch in the living room before joining Kai’sa as she changes into her pajamas. “I have pajamas for you, too,” Kai’sa murmurs, pointing at the small heap of clothes on the far side of the bed. She’s changed into one of her favorite band shirts, from when she was still strictly into listening to artists instead of being one herself. It must be so old by now- she’s probably had it since high school, but by some miracle the navy blue shirt is still alive and more or less in one piece.

Akali changes rapidly before settling under the covers. “You coming, or do I have this kingsize to myself?” she asks, eyeing Kai’sa. Her hands roam over the clean blankets.

With a sigh, Kai’sa complies. The cool blankets almost swallow her whole, and of course, Akali was right; it feels amazing to lay down. Akali beams at her, kissing her shortly on the nose when she smiles back. “Now sleep, gong-ju-nim,” she says, taking Kai’sa’s hand and placing a kiss on each knuckle.

Kai’sa smiles meekly and closes her eyes, allowing herself to slide into a calm, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
